littlefictions 5 Plot Bunny Challenge!
by SoapBoxDerby
Summary: Story written for littlefiction from her adopt a plot agency 3


Quick Notes: I wrote this as a challenge from one of littlefictions "plot bunnies" as they're called x3 Here was one of my assigned challenges:

**Please Burden Me! RitsuxAaya: Ritsu visits Shigure, and as he's praising Aaya's confidence, Aaya prances into the room. Ritsu, horrified that he might upset his idol, attepts to escape, exclaiming hysterically that he doesn't want to be a burden, and Aaya decides to show Ritsu just how fun being a burden can be, starting with burdening Ritsu by sitting in his lap, and going who knows how far to see how far he can push poor Ritsu. Aaya: If Ritsu admires my magnificent self, and how can he not, then I have only to shamelessly burden others in his presence, and Ritchan will see the merits of burdening others too! (Shigure: Uhh... Aaya? You know it doesn't really work like that, right?) _(littlefiction)_**

-sweat- Ohh…I hope I can live up to this story and at least do a decent job of writing it for littlefiction who has become one of my best reviewers and a good friend (at least I hope…its that way to me…:3) here on -straightens coat- Alright…here we go! #5 plot bunnies of littlefictions adopt-a-plot challenges….Roll Fanfic!!

Shigure stared down at the mass of things that had come from Ritsu's bag, and now littered his table.

"I-I…I didn't know what…to bring…to see you today…." Ritsu muttered. A blush crossed his face as Shigure touched each item, looking them over slowly.

There were four or five books and some meat dumplings, along with some small cakes and some bags of herbal tea mixed with citrus. Shigure smiled, he always liked when Ritsu came to visit, he always brought him such nice things.

"H-How have you been…?" Ritsu asked shyly. Shigure shrugged, picking up a cake and munching it slowly.

"Fine…." He said. Ritsu fidgeted a little.

"A-And…H-Hatori? H-How is he?" Ritsu asked. Shigure bit back a grin. It always started this way.

"Fine also…" He said, taking another quick bite of cake. Ritsu rubbed his hands together nervously, and swallowed. Shigure stared hard at him. Their visits together always started this way. Ritsu would ask how he'd been, then Hatori just to be polite, and finally he'd ask about the person he really cared about.

"A-And….Ayame…?" Ritsu whispered in a timid voice. Shigure laughed outright, which brought Ritsu's head swinging up as an embarrassed blush spread across his face.

"He's fine too Ritsu. Everyone's just fine." Shigure murmured. He honestly couldn't see what a timid person like Ritsu saw in someone as….."confident" as Ayame. Shigure shrugged, why not ask?

"Ritsu…." He started. Ritsu's head shot up and he blushed wringing his hands together in worry.

"Ritsu…" Shigure started again, "What is it you like about Ayame? I'm just curious…" He asked. Ritsu's face went a deep crimson and he muttered something incoherent. Shigure knew he heard the words "I'm sorry" somewhere in there.

"Come again Ritsu? I can't hear when you mumble…" Shigure said softly. Ritsu did his best to raise his head up and look into Shigure's eyes, but his shyness got in the way and he wound up talking to the floor.

"Well…I-I….E-Everything! He…He's so…_beautiful_ and kind…and so…so confident! And c-caring….he's so caring really….and he…he tries! He tries so hard with Yuki…He's very committed to him…" Ritsu finished. A deep blush cut through his face and tears sprang into his eyes.

"I-I…just wish…I could be more…like him…" Ritsu muttered softly. Shigure stared at him, hand on his chin and a grin on his face. If Ayame could hear this, he'd be beaming right now. Someone who actually talked so kindly about him…It seemed that Ritsu could see Ayame just as he and Hatori saw him. Shigure opened his mouth to tell Ritsu that, but was silenced by a knocking on his door. Before he could get "come in" out of his mouth, the door burst open and a familiar laugh and stream of silver hair filled the room.

"Gure-san!! I've come to grace you with my presence!!"

Ritsu's head bound up and he felt all his air leave his body. Ayame stood in the doorway in his soft red robes and his hair draped freely over his shoulders. He stared at Ritsu and smiled.

"Why Ritsu! I haven't seen you since New Years! You're still wearing that kimono I see, you know, we were thinking of putting kimono's in the shop for that 'classical' feel, you know? I don't know though, what are your thoughts? Are they comfortable for men to wear and-" Ayame's rant was silenced by Shigure.

"Calm down Aya….don't frighten poor Ritsu with so many questions." He said. Ayame stared and then nodded.

"Of course, how rude of me! I've only just seen you and already I'm talking your ear off, so to speak. Forgive me Ritsu, how **have **you been?" Ayame said, taking a seat in a chair near the door. Ritsu opened his mouth to speak, but felt like he might throw up. He closed his mouth quickly and looked feverently from Shigure's broad grin to Ayame's calm smile.

Suddenly, and without a second thought, Ritsu bolted up and quickly rushed for the door, apologizing several times with each step. Just as he reached the handle, he felt a pair of soft arms wrap around him and pull him down, until he landed with a -plop-….Right into Ayame's lap!

Ritsu's face broke out into a blush as, much like his zodiac, Ayame's arms began to snake around the little figure leaving him both immobile and confused.

Ritsu stared up at his idol, completely mesmerized by the two golden orbs Ayame called eyes. His lips quivered and he was unable to utter even an apology, much less a plea to leave. Something in the back of his mind kept screaming at Ritsu to get up and run as quickly as he could, should he burden this beautiful angel that had so graciously taken him onto his lap and under his wing. This beautiful being that couldn't, in any way, be human. His eyes were far to beautiful, and his lips far to soft. His face, much too perfect, and his soul much too clean. Ritsu kept both eyes on him, staring as if expecting Ayame to disappear into thin air and all this be a dream. Ayame smiled slyly back at Ritsu.

"Like what you see…?" He asked, placing a hand aside Ritsu's face and rubbing circles on his cheek. Ritsu's head tilted in a half-nod before his eyes widened and tears sprang into them.

"I-I-I-I….." Was all the little monkey could manage before streams were pouring from his eyes, wetting Ayame's fingers and leaving water-streaks all down Ritsu's face.

"I'm just….just so sorry! I didn't want to burden you….and…and you….youwerevisitingShigureandIwashereruiningitandI'msureyouwantmetoleaveand-" He stopped as his words became incoherent gasps and sobs. Ayame smiled slowly and reached up taking Ritsu's skull in his hand. He gently forced the sobbing man onto his shoulder and softly shushed him into calming down.

"Ssshhh….Ssshhh…Ritsu it's alright…You are absolutely not burdening anyone or anything! If anything, you being here while I'm visiting Gure-san is merely a bonus!" Ayame cooed. Ritsu sobbed as his shoulders shook. "And anyway, so what if you think of yourself as a burden!? Being a burden is a perfectly natural thing! Burdening people with your presence is a way to let everyone know you're there and that they should get to know you, whether they wish to or not…Simply because you are a wonderful person." Ayame finished. He felt Ritsu's head lift up, his two hands reaching up to grasp pitifully at Aya's robe.

"Y-You…really think I'm wonderful…?" He choked out. Ayame stared.

"Actually…I was talking about me…" He thought. He pushed it from his mind and beamed down at Ritsu. "Of course you're wonderful Ritsu! You're very kind and very sweet and think of everyone but yourself all the time! You were here visiting Gure-san first when I showed up, and then immediately offered to leave so I could have him all to myself!" Ayame smiled. Ritsu smiled back between his tears and hiccupped softly.

"Not to mention the fact that he was _gushing _over you before you arrived." Shigure added in. Ayame's eyes rose to meet his and Shigure saw them dance. If there was one thing Aya loved more than romance, it was compliments.

"_Really!?_ Oh tell me Gure-san, what did he say!" Ayame said. Ritsu went rigid and blushed giving Shigure a shy stare before reaching up to tug nervously at his hair.

"Well…why don't you ask him?" Shigure said. Ayame's eyes lit up immediately and he turned toward Ritsu, giving him an awe struck look.

"What was it Ritsu!? What were you praising me about!?" He whispered excitedly. Ritsu's blush deepened and he opened his mouth a little.

"I…just said….that you were….v-very beautiful…and…and you were very….k-kind…and confident…and….that you were v-v-ery c-caring…and that I ad-admired that you….k-keep try-trying with Y-Yuki…" He ended. Ayame stared back at him in amazement, a broad grin spreading across his face.

"Ohhh Ritsu! You are simply **_too _**kind!! To think that all of these things have been uttered by you in my absence!! OH I wish I could have been here to hear you say such sweet lovely things about me all over again!!" He giggled and hugged Ritsu tightly. "Oh Ritsu! Such kindness deserves a reward you know!" He said. He leaned in, slowly giving Ritsu a small peck on the cheek. Ritsu's eyes widened, and in a flash he was standing before Ayame and Shigure bowing and apologizing, before quickly running out the door. Ayame stared, trying to take a few minutes to understand what had happened.

"You went too far again Aya…" Shigure murmured quietly, picking up a book from the stack Ritsu had brought and fingering through the pages carefully, a grin spread across his face.

"Did I?! I was merely trying to show him that sometimes burdening someone is a good thing! He's burdened me with all these compliments I must try to live up to, and I've given him a reward, and all he does is jump up and leave!"

Shigure chuckled softly.

"None of those were things you have to live up too….They were observations Ritsu had of you…things he respects…things he idolizes." Ayame stared hard back at Shigure and sighed.

"I suppose…I was the burden that time then…?" He whispered. Shigure looked up from his book and smiled.

"Neither of you are burdens Aya….You're actually quite alike…"

Ayame's eyes drifted to the floor, and a soft shy smile crossed his lips.

"I guess we are…Still…he's no burden…he needs to learn that…" Ayame explained.

Shigure nodded slowly.

"He'll probably be back tomorrow…would you like to "accidentally" pop over?" Ayame let out a booming laugh.

"Oh I'd love too! I can sit him down, right back on my lap of course, and explain to him the virtues of being a burden! I burden other people all the time by having them bask in my awe, I guess it just got too much for little Ritsu! That must've been it! Oh, how selfish I've been! Sitting there in his idols glow just got too much to handle I think! I'll make it up to him tomorrow though Gure-san, you'll see!" Ayame beamed. Shigure dropped the book and laughed outright.

"I'm sure that'll work out fine Aya…." He muttered. Ayame went off on a rant of everything he'd tell Ritsu tomorrow while Shigure smiled at the thought of all the new things he'd be getting when the little monkey visited again tomorrow.

End Notes: Whew…done! I hope its good….or at least….not bad….XD

This one was fun to write, I may add a second part lemon to this one, just because I can't get enough of Ritsu/Ayame XD

Shigure is my absolute favorite character to write for -love-

He's SO sexy too x3

Ah well, read and reviews are appreciated! I hope you like it littlefiction :3

See you guys next fic -love-

Truly, SoapBoxDerby


End file.
